1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to contact retainers for retaining electrical contacts to corresponding housings, and more particularly, to a contact retainer having a hook shaped stop.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,004 discloses a retention clip having pairs of locking lances to retain the clip to an annulus within a housing passageway. The retention clip also has lance like projections extending forward and inward to engage stop surfaces of a terminal inserted thereinto.